Bleach and Halloween
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: In the Soul Society,they have a little Haunted House.Matsumoto,Renji,and Ichigo pair Toushiro and Momo together and they end up being together in the Haunted House.Whats in store for our love-birds?T for sexual mentions.HITSUHINA


Toushiro was minding his own business, doing paperwork as usual. Yes the joy of Halloween and he was thrilled... _NOT! _Ya right... Momo and Matsumoto were _terribly _excited that made Toushiro get a really bad headache. Matsumoto wanted to scare her captain so she snuck in and hid behind his chair.

"Boo!"

That made the litle captain jump in both scare and surprise. Matsumoto turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, smirking blushed.

"Shut up Matsumoto.",he said carefully. "And do paperwork."

"Aw is my little taicho scared?",the busty vice captain asked teasingly.

"Shut. Up."

Matsumoto giggled and ran out the door to her room. She _just_ bought a costume and was going as a bunny girl. She even bought a costume for Momo. An angel. Toushiro blinked at why she ran past and continued on. Thats when a strawberry haired boy burst through the door with a tattoo'd red head.

"Oi! Toushiro!",yelled Ichigo.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho Kurosaki!",yelled Toushiro,temperature dropping. "Why are you two here?"

"W-well H-hitsugaya-t-taicho. ..",stuttered Renji. "We were wondering if you'd try something on..."

"What is it?" Renji held out a vampire costume. "Why?"

"Hinamori asked.",Ichigo replied. Toushiro blushed which made Ichigo smirk. "Ohhhhh Toushiro has a little crush!" That made Toushiro's blush darken.

"D-d-do not!",stuttered and yelled the blushing boy.

"Oh hell ya you do!",yelled the strawberry back. "You just blushed!" the kid captain's blush darnkened more."So why don't you try on the costume? For _Hinamori._"

Toushiro blushed more and more. Finally, he got up,grabbed the costume, and ran into his bathroom and out on the costume. The costume conceiled of a cape, a vest,a white blouse, a black tie, black pants, fangs, and blood red contacts. Toushiro put on the costume along with costume.

Meanwhile with Matsumoto....

"Hinamori-chan!",squelled the bunny vice captain as she glomped her friend.

"Ran-rangiku-san?",questioned a blushing Momo."Wh-what is it?"

"Well taicho wanted you try on a costume for him!" Momo blushed. Ranigku smirked."And with the haunted house, you scream, and he would grab onto you." Momo's blush darkened."And then while your in the angel costume and he's the vampire, you two will ki-"

"Rangiku-san!",yelled the blushing vice captain."Sh-sh-shiro-chan and I are just good friends! Nothing more!"

Rangiku smirked a little and made Momo change into the costume. Yes there was a Haunted House in the Soul Society. After everyone was done changing into their costumes, they pick one person to go with, hence the couples, and pile inside. Toushiro, Ichigo, and Renji made their way to 5th division. Rangiku and Momo were coming that way too and ended up in front of eachother.

"I thought I told you not to bring him until he was ready!",whispered Rangiku. Toushiro and Momo were blushing. "Well can't be helped, lets all get in our costumes and pile into the Haunted House!"

"Haunted House?!",squeaked Momo."B-but R-rangiku-san..."

"Ya a Haunted House...",replied Ichigo,turning to her."And I say Toushiro goes in with Little Miss Angel here!" Toushiro's and Momo's faces went bright red.

"Taicho... did you even look at Momo?",asked Matsumoto.

Toushiro turned towards Momo. She was holding her hands in front her chest because the dress showed cleavage, which made Toushiro blush more. Momo's dress was short with some pink hidden in it. Her pink wigs were a little big and she had on white heels. A golden halo was above her head and the dress was strapless.

"Y-y-you l-l-look n-n-nice H-hina-",started Toushiro,blushing."M-m-momo..." Toushiro's blush darkened.

"Y-you t-too... Hitsu-",started Momo,blushing."Sh-shi-shiro-chan..." Momo's blushed darnkened as well.

Ichigo, Renji, and Matsumoto smiled at eachother. Their plan 'Get Toushiro with Momo' was working! They all changed and hooked up with partners. Turns out, Rukia was chappy and paired up with a pirate Ichigo. Matsumoto ended up pairing with a metal , Toushiro and Momo were together.

Once inside the house, stuff kept popping up. Momo jumped and Toushiro held her hand tighter. Wind blew and Momo held the dress down. Toushiro blushed a little when Momo moved her hands away from her chest to hold on tighter to Toushiro.

"Momo...""Shiro-chan"

"What?""Yes?"

"You go first Hinamori...",Toushiro said, smiling."Ladies first."

"Shiro-chan...I..I love you...",said Momo, some-what quietly.

"I love you too.",Toushiro answered, blushing. Once they got out, Toushiro pulled her away."Hey, I'm a vampire. let me suck your blood and give you your first hickey..." Momo blushed and smiled.

"Come and get it!"

Toushiro and Momo ran around a little field and finally, Toushiro got her and took out the vampire teeth to give his childhood friend a hickey. She squelled with delight and pushed her Shiro-chan down and they kissed on the lips. Momo smiled as Toushiro kissed back and put hands around her waist. Meanwhile, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Renji, and Ukitake were watching with Shunsei and some others. Momo pulled away and rested her hands on Toushiro's chest.

"Sh-shiro-chan...",stuttered a blushing Momo."My v-vampire..."

"Kiss me my angel."

"With pleasure!"

And with that,they kissed again and again. Matsumoto and Shunsei snapped some pictures. Once they were gone, Toushiro took Momo back to her quarters and the kissed and rubbed eachother. Momo moaned in Toushiro's mouth when she was in her tanktop and panties. After sex, without a condom, they slept peacefully together.

In the morning, Toushiro and Momo woke up, tired and blushing. Momo smiled and they took showers and changed. Matsumoto collected money from betted people. Toushiro kissed Momo once more, telling her that he would be back after work. Momo smiled and went inside to do her work. And in the morning, thats what everyone was talking about. The HitsuHina moment in the field by the Haunted House.

End

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked because that was a Halloween one-shot that I made with HitsuHina! I disown all characters and BLEACH. I was just bored and made this. And watch out, I will make more with Holidays!**


End file.
